


you're out of the band

by momentismedical



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentismedical/pseuds/momentismedical
Summary: "What did I do wrong, flower boy?"  Dun Asks with a sneer, continuing to drink his cold and unsweetened coffee."You caused my scars on my temples."[ or the story of why Josh was kicked out of the band ]





	1. He's the tear in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're out of the band](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500761) by momentismedical. 



> idk.

"Josh, I want you gone from the group." Tyler's words recorded in an empty room, after a long silence, and her head was Given, but then take off from there. Another joke, after which everyone will laugh and continue to live on, play music and go about their business. Josh heard this is not the first time, so I just smiled at the words of the brunette.

"What did I do wrong, flower boy?" asks Dun with mockery, by continuing to drink its cold and not sweet coffee. The room chilly, it's cold outside, hands Dana had long since ceased to feel anything, and blue fingertips. It was one of those old houses they rented when they were all in a group that Joseph had keys to from somewhere.

"You caused my scars on my temples."

-

Josh wakes up early in the morning from an unexpected stream of notifications from his phone. Wiping his eyes and licking his lips, Dun picks up the object of his early rise and flips the notification bar. A sharp influx of spam from Twitter, which is strange, because he turned off the notification on the app.

Without giving it much thought, the drummer got out of bed, went down to the first floor, thinking about his strange dream, which was all he loved: UFOs, music, hair dye and Tyler. Don't pretend you didn't know, it's stupid. There's no denying that Joshua Dun from twenty one pilots likes Tyler Robert Joseph from the same band. Even the singer knew that.

But Ty said it didn't bother him.

And if it doesn't bother Tyler — it doesn't bother Josh either. Although at times he wanted to imagine that at least some of those songs that wrote brown-eyed boy, was dedicated to this humble drummer that smiled slightly biting tongue, and lowered his head sheepishly. He wanted to, but crashed about reality, which was is located to him otherwise, than this was in his dreams.

Careless stream of thoughts Dun pulled out another loud notice what he even started and, I was ready to scream every curse, sin.

But this, surprisingly, turned out to be Tyler.

What did this brown-eyed man want with Dun at 8: 00 in the morning? If it wasn't a sharp declaration of love in return, Josh would personally punch him in the face. But not much. He won't even hit him. Joshua's not the kind of guy who hits everybody just because he doesn't like what they do.

Ty: Fuuuuuuck, I have an idea that you will give up in a moment and send me to go fuck myself or sleep.

Dun once again rubbed his eyes and yawned noisily, making then a big gulp of hot coffee, burning my throat and the sky.

Ty: I know you're not asleep, so stop trying to ignore, let's youdonthavemuchtimetothink.

Ty: good morning:)

Josh scratched the back of his head, thinking, is worth whether respond him. Stop, though. How did Tyler know Dun was awake? "If this is stalking, then I like it" flashed in his head, causing the boy even relaxed, grinned, prakusya painfully lower lip.

Jiswa: how did you know I was awake? Tyler Robert Joseph, don't invade my privacy, because if you're standing outside my door right now and you hear everything I'm doing, I'm going to call the police and punch you.

The phone was silent, which confused Josh. No, if this kid is really out the door right now, this is gonna be the best morning of his life. He contradicted himself. But the phone again pulled Dun out of the whirlpool of thoughts.

Ty: lol your find phone is still working and I can see that you are moving in the house.

"w-h-a-t-t-h-e-f-u-c-k-i-s-g-o-i-n-g-o-n" brain drummer has exploded, this guy was following him, and this will scare the shit out of anyone.

Jiswa: okaaaaaaaaaaay, why the hell don't sleep and why are you following my find phone???

Ty: I woke up to a beautiful thought and I decided to write to you as soon as I realized it.

Ty: so you're with me?

Ty: if you keep quiet then I'll never invite you anywhere, Joshua William Dun.

Jiswa: okay, and idontcarewhatit, where, Tyler?

Ty: near your door:)))))

"Tyler, damn it, Joseph, I knew it!" Josh shouted angrily at the whole house and quickly opened the front door to meet the boy in the flower shirt, who was only smiling gently and holding his ukulele in his hands. Dun is angry, but it was the best morning of his life, he wasn't lying. Tyler looked at the drummer with genuine joy, and Josh's insides had shrunk a long time ago, and his insides had swapped, his heart was about to rip open his chest and he was ready to burst out of his joy, from the lack of space in his ribs.

"Josh, don't swear, for you I have something, please give me a few minutes," Joseph has been chattering all the words and sleepy Josh's mind had not time to process the information and Joshua just stood on the threshold loading when the brunette was already sitting in the room and set up his ukulele. "Dun, how long are you gonna get your ass in here?"

"Tyler!" Joshua moaned back and lightly slammed the door, turning on his heels and walking towards the singer, his face twisted with discontent. Flopping down in the armchair that stood opposite the sofa, where he sat Tyler, Josh only looked at him with raised eyebrows and expecting that he would speak to him in his defense and the will to please.

"I wrote this yesterday at night, but unfortunately only under keys," Tyler was excited, he stammered and gesticulated, trying to muster all their thought in together and normally to issue their Josh. "And in the morning I picked up the chords on the ukulele to play to you, but I couldn't wait for you to be free in the evening, and here, to my delight, you didn't sleep. How could I have missed it?" Joseph finally finished, noisily exhaling the last of the air from his lungs. His eyes were burning, and his fingers were clenching into fists, then unclenching, again filling with blood.

But Josh was horribly stupid this morning.

"Wait," snapped Dun, naharija eyebrow and raising one finger up. "You," Josh dropped his hand, pointing at the boy in the shirt, "wrote a song and you want to show it to me?" He pointed a finger at himself, not taking his eyes off Tyler, who only nodded in agreement.

"Then go ahead."

And Tyler started singing.

Sometimes you gotta bleed to know  
That you're alive and have a soul…

Josh immediately woke up. He needs to be aware of what Tyler's singing right now, because that's the most important thing in his life. Joseph sang, his hands gently touched the strings, his eyes were closed, and the muscles in the neck literally compressed and relaxed in the moment when he is gasping for air or passed to the emotions starting to sing more intense and brighter. Josh loved him like this. He was willing to give anything just to kiss this boy with brown hair and eyes that glowed with a mad light that made him live.

It was the original, raw, and imperfect version of the song, but it was perfect for Josh, except he couldn't understand what the chorus of "she's" or "he's" said, but he didn't want to know if it was better to drown in his dreams than to be given a cruel reality.

At one point, everything went quiet. Tyler is no longer played, and Josh watched as the brunette caught her breath and looked straight into the eyes of Dun. And he also looked into the eyes opposite. They didn't say a word, they just looked at each other .

Josh smiled slightly, and Joseph did the same, giggling slightly.

"Well, as you Jiswa?" Tyler asked quietly, swallowing noisily, as if his whole life depended on Dun's answer, though everyone knew that to some extent it was true.

"If it sounds great at this stage, it's scary to imagine what the end result will be," Josh laughed, and Tyler did the same, still glaring at his friend. "That's great, Ty."

Josh's heart sank again, it seemed like he could literally hear his heart pounding, but thanks to long training, he learned not to give himself away mimically. It was great.

Tyler just smiled and put the ukulele down beside him, looking up at Dun again. "I'm glad you liked it."

There was an awkward silence. Simply silence, when were only heard from noisy exhalations and they accidentally crossed paths views. Dun had something to say, perhaps, maybe it had to do Tyler, and maybe they both thought so, and so remained silent.

"Coffee?" Josh suddenly blurted, noticing his mug of cold coffee on the table. "Although for you I always have in the fridge is red bull."

"Joshua, you're the best" Joseph said through a smile and got up from the couch, going to the kitchen for a can of energy. — Marry me! he's shouting from the kitchen.

If only he knew.

"I'd love to" Dun says mentally and takes a Cup of coffee, taking a SIP of the already cold drink, but inside him burns a huge ball of pain and despair that he collects and burns this had the breast, on the neck or whiskey. Wherever Tyler lived in Josh's body. Although Joseph is constantly joking and it became commonplace. He's willing to look at him forever and talk in his ear about how much he loves him, even though he's been screaming about it for years, but Tyler was unfortunately straight, and Josh couldn't change the inevitable. It killed and motivated him at the same time.

"Shit." now Tyler pulled Josh out of their deep reflection and forced to sharply raise his head. "I have to go, sorry, bro, see you later, or my mother will kill me that I'm not in church," Tyler said, and grabbed his ukulele, flying out with her and a can of redbull from Josh's house before he could even normalize and make any decisions, so Dan just ran after him, but when Josh looked out the door, Tyler was already thirty feet from home.

"Tyler!" Josh shouted after him, hoping to stop him for a second.

And the musician stopped, turning to Josh.

"Yeah?"

"What did that song say? She's or he's?" the question itself was out of his mouth, though he wanted to ask about the time their evening meetings.

"I don't remember." Tyler said, and smiled good-naturedly, shrugged, then turned and ran back toward his house.

"Shithead." Josh chuckled in his head, but his heart was literally breaking, and Dun was sick because he was too excited to sit in front of this flower boy who was spinning his head.


	2. i want to know you

"Josh, you're playing too fast," Tyler said politely, stopping the music and smiling a little. "You're in your own world, Joshua."

And Josh really didn't know what was going on with him, he just played the way he always thought everything was fine. Although, to be honest, he hadn't slept in the last couple of days and was suffering from insomnia, which apparently was the cause of these knocks. Josh wanted to think so. His head was boiling, his thoughts were rushing in different directions, he was sick of them, but he always took a deep breath and came to himself. It's okay.

"I'm sorry, Ty, just my hands can't keep up with rhythm" justified Dun, looking out the window. It was Sunny and warm in Ohio, even though it was early autumn, which usually gets to the bone with its wind and cold. He wanted to get out of this stuffy building, on a no less stuffy street and just breathe and live. Live without the drumming, the music, and the love for Tyler that's been killing him lately. Dan just couldn't stand it any longer, though, and have successfully done it the last few years, but now just could not. He was tired of imagining Tyler every night in his bed, tired of imagining him hugging and kissing him, and he smiled back and said he loved him.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"I home" cut Josh and rose due to the installation, throwing sticks in the bag, and just went to the door, not intending to listen to the exclamations of Tyler for this reason. Everyone needs a break, even a guy like Josh.

"But we're just getting started!" shouted Joseph after the other, but realized that it just don't listen to what Tyler's heart involuntarily sank, because before Dun ever acted with him, that alerted the guy, Josh, wait! the brown-eyed man snapped after a couple of seconds, when the elder had already disappeared around the corner of the room. "Fuck" flashed in my head of Tyler for a second and he literally ran after Josh.

Dun exploded. He wanted to cry, but he didn't know why. Everything is fine, he lives, plays music, but does not feel happy about it. He wanted something but didn't know what. Josh was drowning in his thoughts, however, he was drowned, but desperately tried to escape, swallowing the last mouth air and again went to the bottom of the stone, but then again he was reaching out for salvation.

But now he was at the bottom.

His thoughts were no longer going to lie quietly on the shelves, but began to fall chaotically because of the tornado that raged in Dun's head and did not want to stop in the last days. Though perhaps he just fell apart and he was attacked by the autumn Blues, but he first felt lonely for the first time realized that there was one in his house and said only behind the walls of their asylum. He realized that every morning began monotonously, but after the incident with the arrival of Tyler, it seemed that the dam cracked and everything began to change. That song, the riddles, the smirks, the smiles, and everything else that drove Josh crazy, was finally pressing into his mind, and he couldn't share it with anyone, drowning in that shit more and more. The defense failed him for the first time and he just didn't know what to do with it.

But his stream of ugly thoughts was broken again.

"Joshua, wait," Tyler said gently, and gently took the drummer's wrist, as if he was afraid his body was a vase that could be easily broken. Dun shuddered, for as Joseph was never with him, and usually on some kind of crazy joke and just told Josh not to get upset. But now something was going wrong and it again made Dun's heart shrink and stop pounding for a couple of seconds. "Josh, what happened?" the brown-eyed man broke the silence again and spoke to his friend in the same soft voice. "IT'S FUCKING HORRIBLE" shouted the mind of a drummer and he could nothing to do with it, but only breathed hard.

"What happened?! What the fuck happened?!" Josh was screaming, his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed. Awful, just awful. "What happened is that right now, when you're fucking happy and blooming, I'm slowly dying, drowning in my own fucking self," he went quiet and closed his eyes, breathing hard. "I'm fucked, Tyler. I love you and all your comic touch to answer" he put his free hand on the neck of Joseph. "I'm tired of loving you, Tyler Robert Joseph, tired of pretending." the last words were said literally in a whisper, with a slight hoarseness and despair. Tyler knew everything, but he'd never heard those words from Josh, so it was hard for him to say anything clear.

"I'm tired of looking at your lips and feeling forbidden to touch them, you fucking straight man," Josh growled, and bit his cheek until it bled, continuing to stare at Tyler as blood filled his mouth.

Tyler was silent, everyone was silent, and Josh kept his hand around Junior's neck. They just stood there and looked at each other. Nobody expected anything, nobody wanted anything.

And then some weird shit happened.

Tyler took the first step, gently touching Josh's lips, and slowly deepened the kiss, stretching it out for Dun's pleasure. Josh himself was dumbfounded and just melted in the hands of this boy, that now he kissed him. Tyler held the language of the sky Josh, touching language of his friend. The drummer reached into Joseph's hair and let out a soft moan, enjoying what was happening now. He really kisses him. He's really awake. Josh's hands were on Tyler's neck, but they didn't go any further. He memorized every curve of his friend's jaw and it drove him crazy even more. Dun felt that this kiss was tender. Present. He thought he had Tyler's feelings, and he was drowning in it more.

Joseph pulled back first, gently pulling Josh's lower lip back, and then running his tongue over it, ostensibly licking a small wound on Dun's lip, but then he quickly ran away, disappearing from the drummer's field of vision, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

-

Josh had been sitting in his kitchen for three hours with his face in his hands, trying to calm himself down. His head exploded again, but now it was necessary to understand what it means to this bright gesture on the part of Ty that each of them could be interpreted in different ways.

But again comes to notice.

Josh's lips tasted like Tyler's.

He slowly takes the phone in his hands to see who is disturbing him.

It was obvious.

Ty: that kiss wasn't much. you wanted to kiss me — you got what you wanted.

Ty: I don't want it to happen again.

Ty: I don't want to talk about it anymore.

Josh's phone is flying into the wall.


End file.
